


MCYT/DSMP Oneshots + Fic Exchange (Requests Open!)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, anon hootsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of smut oneshots to brush up on my writing. However, with requests open I know I'll be bombarded with requests if this gets popular enough. So I decided that I'm willing to do fic exchanges as well! They will be done separately, but you can request here.Look inside for more information!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RULES BELOW

Hello everyone! My name is anon hootsy, and you may know my work Pretty Boy, well for those of you still waiting for the last chapter it's soon on its way! Anyway, I've decided I needed to brush up on my writing game after for so long, so I'm open for requests at the moment!  
  


That being said, with books like these there tends to be A LOT of requests and even though I wish I had the time to do all of the requests,, well I don't. You ever had where you think you have a really good idea, but you notice there's already 20 other people who have requested? It sucks right? Well, I've opted for a new priority system, and it goes like this.  
  


user 1: hey can you do so and so?  
  


user 2: oop pogchamp  
  


user 3: hey i have a great fic idea, and I'm willing to write a story in exchange!  
  


so from what we see here, user 3 would be prioritized over user 1, but that doesn't mean i still won't do user 1! overall this system can be used to get your request fulfilled quicker, provide more content to the community, and even get free advertising to your profile if you wish! i do require you tag "anon hootsy" as you can't really gift me any work, but other than that I'm open to hearing any improvements or comments about my proposal!

now onto my limitations and boundaries:

  * im fine with most ships, however i will NOT do anything involving minors OR incest. phil and techno aren't technically related, but im still not comfortable so consider that out.
  * im as well open to most kinks, but i refuse to scat/piss, knife or gun play, or genital piercing. if im not comfortable with a certain kink but still interested in the prompt, i will offer negotiations.
  * i will also not do r@pe. period. maybe very light dub-con, like if BOTH parties are drunk or something, but this is not a problematic request book.



so there you have it! not hard to follow right? so all i ask is for you to write out this card, and i can't wait to see what you all come up with! 

ship:

prompt:

kinks:

fic exchange or request only?:


	2. Request Queue

Requests To Be Fulfilled:

  * N/A




End file.
